Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a putter-type golf club head. More specifically, the present invention relates to a putter-type golf club head with a sound chamber to effect the sound when the putter-type golf club head strikes a golf ball.
Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses various golf club heads that have been modified to influence the sound of club head impacting a golf ball.
Beery, U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,249, for a Golf Club And Manufacture Thereof, discloses a golf club head with a sound chamber and a plastic insert covering the sound chamber in order to minimize dampening of sound frequencies.
Maniatis, U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,144, for a Golf Putter Including Tuning Fork Effects, discloses a putter head with a vertical slice to create a tuning fork effect.
Turner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,285, for a Golf Putter, discloses a putter with a low frequency (below 2500 Hz) sound.
Pehoski et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,219, for a Golf Putter Head, discloses a putter head that generates a ringing sound when a golf ball is struck.
Grim, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,694, for a Sounding Golf Putter, discloses a putter head with sound producing tines.
Wright et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,961, for a Method And Apparatus For Using A Frequency Selectable Insert In A Golf Club Head, discloses an insert composed of a plate, a dampener and a mass.
Tavares et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,355, for a Golf Club Head Or Other Ball Striking Device With Modifiable Feel Characteristics, discloses a putter head with openings in which elements are placed to change the feel and sound of the putter head.
However, there is still a need for a putter with a better sound.